Dehydrated sugary syrups in the form of dried flakes or ground flakes can be obtained by thin film drying of liquid aqueous syrups of honey, high fructose corn syrup, invert sugar, corn syrup, malt syrup, sorghum syrup and/or molasses in the presence of ungelatinized starch which is partially gelatinized in situ and/or in the presence of a soy protein. Thus, high fructose corn syrup or mixtures of high fructose corn syrup and honey can be dehydrated to form a product either in the form of flakes or in the form of ground powder which is dry appearing and free of gummy, sticky and lumpy characteristics as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,484.
For some purposes it is desirable to agglomerate such flakes or powder into larger sized particles but attempts to accomplish this have been generally unsuccessful.